


They Usually Kill. {REWRITE}

by w4rl0rd



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frank's a catholic schoolboy, Frerard, I had this fic uploaded ages ago which is written terribly so I'm rewriting it, I'll try and continue it, M/M, MCR, Rewrite, Vampires, i dont even ship frerard anymore, slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Quick Note :: This fic was originally written differently and quite frankly, terribly.<br/>I have therefore taken it in my hands to rewrite it and actually try to finish it this time or at least continue it.}<br/>             - also on wattpad - </p>
<p>Lil' Frankie running away from school as fast as possible = Usual.<br/>Lil' Frankie bumping into a potentially dangerous supernatural being whilst running home = Not so usual.</p>
<p>Vampire!Frerard fic. Gerard tops in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The loud thump of a poor maiden hitting the concrete floor beneath was an indication of the bloodthirsty Count finishing his dinner. The tall slender figure licked his lips, disregarding the abnormally pale body of the miserable looking woman into a large back alley bin. 

A sigh escaped his cracked, almost cold blue mouth as he leant against the aforementioned trashcan with arms crossed and a bored, mildly disgusted pout scrawled across his face.  
''Never, ever anything remotely interesting around here...'' Gerard rolled his eyes.  
''I wonder where I'll go tonight...'' 

-

A shriek of terror flew out the teenager's body, his feet running faster than he thought he ever could, causing him to trip and launch himself across the gravel. Desperately crawling to get away, the kid frantically dragged himself into an obscured side street for cover.  
As per usual, little Frank was being picked on and chased by the regular bullies. They picked on him for a normal, stupid reason. His religion.   
An awful, petty excuse to make an innocent boy's life Hell, but a good enough reason for them nonetheless. 

Though for poor Frankie, the night was not over yet.  
In fact, just beginning.


	2. Chapter One.

Panting frantically, Frank sat back against the brick wall on the late evening, eyes screwed shut. The rush of running so far caused him to tremble. Frankie grabbed his hood, pulling it further to cover his face, before burying his head into his brought up knees to try and compose himself and catch his breath.   
Swallowing hard, he finally looked up, squeaking at the sight of a raven haired man towering above him with a smirk.

''Well hi there darling.'' Gerard grinned. ''What brings you out this late?''

Frank stared wide eyed, trying to stutter out a response. 

''I uh,   
I'm just r-resting, that's all...'' 

A sickly smile grew on Gerard's lips.

''Really? You look worn out, dearie. What's up?'' 

Frank shook his head, avoiding the taller man's gaze as best he could.

''No, no I was just going home... I sprained my ankle is all...''

Gerard raised an eyebrow, kneeling next to the kid and picking his leg up.

''Hey wh--''

A quick snap later Gerard looked back at the boy.

''Better?''

''Are you a doctor or something..?''

The tall male scoffed.

''On the contrary.'' 

Frank narrowed his eyes a little bit, shaking his head once more and holding a hand out.

''Well, thanks I guess.  
I'm Frank by the way.''

The long haired man shook the hand firmly.

''Gerard, Gerard Way.''


End file.
